Patience maternelle
by Isil
Summary: Ou comment Havoc essaie de gérer un Mustang bourré... Une fois de plus! Suite de Pater Familias, RoyHavoc pour 30baisers.


Titre: Patience maternelle… ou presque!  
Auteur: Isil  
Couple: Roy Mustang/Jean Havoc  
Fandom: FullMetal Alchemist  
Rating: R ou NC-17  
Disclaimer: Hiromu Arakawa peut se plaindre qu'on les lui pique, mais c'est sa faute, aussi! Faut pas dessiner de si beaux bishos!  
Notes: Voilà pour l'anniversaire de Hathor, et aussi pour son Noël, quand on y pense! J'ai vaincu un lemon sur lequel j'étais depuis… oh, bientôt 6 mois XD Victory! En tout cas, j'espère que ça te plaira!

Patience Maternelle... ou presque!

"Les barbus, c'est de la racailleuh, ça fume, ça boit pour tout cque ça travailleuuuuh…"

"Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit vraiment ça, les paroles, Colonel." fit remarquer Havoc en passant sur les piètres performances vocales de son supérieur.

En fait si, c'était ça, mais il avait deviné l'objet de la chanson, et Maes Hughes avait certes des tares, mais ce n'était pas un fumeur ou un alcoolo. Encore que des fois, la question se posait…

Mustang se redressa paresseusement, irrité de devoir bouger alors qu'il était si bien installé là où il était, tout contre son lieutenant, la tête calée sur son épaule. Si ça le gênait, Havoc n'en avait rien dit.

"Le sens y est." répliqua t'il en se réinstallant.

Il profita du mouvement pour laisser tomber une main pseudo-nonchalante sur le genou du blond, qui se tendit quelque peu. Un regard plus haut lui apprit qu'Havoc avait les joues rosies. C'était adorable…

Roy était certes pris dans sa contemplation admirative -voire même vaguement obsessionnelle, mais après tout, il était si mignon!- mais pas assez pour ne pas s'apercevoir que le moteur était soudain moins bruyant et que le paysage défilait moins vite.

"Jean? Si vous continuez à ralentir comme ça, on ne va jamais arriver…"

"Si vous n'enlevez pas votre main, je vais nous envoyer dans le décor. A vous de choisir."

Rabat-joie… Mustang ôta sa main à contrecœur et fit la moue.

"Pour une fois que je suis de bonne humeur…" bouda t'il.

"Vous êtes surtout bourré, Colonel." corrigea Jean en se détendant un peu, maintenant qu'il n'avait pas de main baladeuse sur le genou.

Le brun grogna puis haussa les épaules. La boisson le rendait honnête, et en étant honnête, il devait reconnaître qu'Havoc avait raison. Fallait qu'il arrête de boire, ou il allait vraiment finir intègre…À tout jamais…

Il frissonna et tourna sa moue boudeuse vers son lieutenant, qui gardait les yeux fixés sur la route. Un peu trop, d'ailleurs… S'ils avaient roulé en décapotable, Jean aurait eu une tonne de mouches collées sur la rétine, mais ce n'était pas du tout une pensée agréable, alors Roy profita de ce que l'alcool le rendait à la limite du bipolaire pour changer de sujet mental. Il pouvait presque entendre la voix du FullMorveux (ha! Elle était bonne, celle là!) lui marmonner pernicieusement qu'il était tout le temps bipolaire. Mais si Roy était donc honnête et bipolaire quand il avait un coup de trop dans le nez, il n'en était pas pour autant stupide, et il savait très bien que Rase-MoquEd Elric n'était pas dans la voiture! C'était son imagination débordante (et un peu perverse, parce que franchement, pour imaginer Elric dans la voiture alors qu'il caressait l'idée de faire son sort à Havoc sur le siège arrière, fallait en tenir une couche…) qui lui faisait entendre des voix.

Et il préférait grandement imaginer Jean dans son lit, sur le dos, les joues rosies par le plaisir, et aaah…

Aie… La boite à gants de cette fichue bagnole était franchement dure, surtout quand elle s'encastrait avec un sadisme purement mécanique dans un pauvre coude qui n'avait rien demandé! Bon, logistiquement parlant, c'était le coude innocent qui avait percuté la boite à gants sadique, mais avec l'alcool et tout ça, Roy pouvait bien se permettre ce genre d'erreurs d'appréciations. Le seul truc, c'était que cette rencontre entre Monsieur Coude et Mademoiselle Boite à Gants n'était absolument pas prévue, et vu le choc, risquait de se solder par un échec cuisant, dont il se devait de rechercher les causes!

Et là, il fallait qu'il décide si son honnêteté était sans limites ou non. Parce qu'il avait deux alternatives.

Il pouvait soit mettre cette rencontre douloureuse sur le dos de Havoc, qui avait fourbement écrasé le pauvre frein, qui lui aussi devait se plaindre de sa propre rencontre avec la semelle de la botte du lieutenant et donc se plaindre à grands cris, prétexter une paralysie totale du bras et donc réclamer un peu de réconfort, ce qui lui semblait une bonne idée…

Ou bien il pouvait être honnête et accepter la culpabilité de la chose, ou plutôt la faire retomber sur sa main droite qui s'était de nouveau égarée sur la jambe (d'ailleurs joliment musclée) du blond, déclenchant ce réflexe convulsif qui avait eu pour résultat leur arrêt brutal et donc le coup de foudre raté entre son coude et la boite à gants, auquel cas il ne lui resterait plus qu'à proposer de se faire pardonner, ce qui en fin de compte lui permettrait de parvenir au même résultat que la première solution.

"Colonel…" marmonna Havoc, à qui le rose allait décidément très bien.

Pour un peu, il aurait rajouté à la liste de ses promesses post-accession au grade de Généralissime celle de faire porter aux soldats blonds des uniformes roses. Mais cette idée lui renvoyait celle d'un Armstrong en rose, et c'était assez pour le faire dessaoûler… Erk…Il cligna des yeux, aveuglé par cette image absolument atroce.

"Si vous voulez être malade, attendez d'être chez vous." rajouta le blond avec un manque de compassion très douloureux et bien compréhensible… encore cette fichue honnêteté!

"Pourquoi salir chez soi quand on peut faire laver une voiture de fonction?" rétorqua t'il par pure méchanceté.

"Je vote pour chez vous!"

Sur cette réplique finale, Jean quitta la voiture avec précipitation, et Roy s'aperçut alors qu'ils étaient arrivés. Récapitulons, donc: honnêteté, oui, bipolarité, aussi, stupidité, non, encore que, sens de l'observation, zéro et perversité, on ne comptait plus…

Oui, au vu de ces statistiques, Roy était effectivement bourré, ce qu'il se dépêcha de faire savoir à Jean, qui était occupé à le sortir de la voiture et à repousser la main pourvue de vie propre de son supérieur qui avait décidé d'aller explorer l'intérieur de son pantalon.

"Je crois que je suis saoûl." marmonna t'il.

"Moi, j'en suis sûr." rétorqua Jean. "Colonel, votre main!"

"Elle est très bien où elle est!" s'indigna t'il.

"C'est une question de point de vue… Et en parlant de point de vue, vos voisins doivent en avoir un génial!"

Ah, évidemment, s'il frappait bas, Havoc ne pouvait avoir que gain de cause! Parce que malgré les rumeurs, Roy Mustang n'était pas, n'avait jamais été et ne serait jamais un exhibitionniste… Même bourré, après réflexion.

"Bon, d'accord…" bougonna t'il en ordonnant à sa main de retourner à l'air libre, ce qu'elle fit à regret, il fallait la comprendre la pauvre mimine!

"Merci pour votre coopération."

Ca sonnait quand même vaguement ironique comme phrase, mais en même temps, il compatissait presque avec ce pauvre Havoc. Ca devait être dur d'avoir un si beau spécimen à côté de soi et de ne rien pouvoir faire par crainte des voisins… Déchirant, même! Il pouvait lire la douleur dans le joli visage de son subordonné, c'était trop triste.

"Colonel, vous êtes lourd, alors avancez!"

Ah, c'était juste ça! Havoc n'était qu'un monstre, à briser ainsi ses illusions! Lui, au cœur si fragile et si délicat! Il réussit à garder un regard d'animal blessé pendant bien deux secondes avant de se mettre à ricaner. Absolument pas crédible, et c'était tant mieux, d'ailleurs! S'il avait vraiment eu le cœur si délicat, il ne serait jamais arrivé là où il était: sur le point de mettre dans son lit un de ses lieutenants!

Il l'entendit justement soupirer tandis qu'il ouvrait la porte et il releva la tête à temps pour le voir dissimuler un léger sourire amusé. Ben voilà!

"Dépêchez vous, Jean!"

"Si vous vous étaliez un peu moins sur moi, j'aurais plus de marge de manœuvre, Colonel."

"Mais je suis saoûl, voyons, et chacun sait que les gens saoûls ne tiennent pas debout!"

"Ca vous arrange bien, ça!"

"Evidemment."

Havoc leva les yeux au ciel et poussa enfin la porte. Il le tira à l'intérieur et le lâcha. Roy tituba et se rattrapa au mur. Il hésita à glisser au sol, mais se dit que ce n'était pas très productif puisqu'il fallait qu'il entraîne Havoc jusqu'au lit, et que malgré tout, s'il finissait par terre, le blond allait le laisser mariner dans sa bave sur la carpette de l'entrée jusqu'à ce qu'il ait cuvé son whisky, donc non!

"Jean…"

Oh, ce qu'il était fier de son soupir tentateur… Il garda un air impassible, parce que le sourire démoniaque et pervers aurait un peu cassé ses efforts, et se mit à avancer. Quelque chose au fond de ses yeux dut cependant lui faire peur, car Jean se mit à reculer doucement vers la porte, avec les mots "Alerte rouge! Retraite stratégique nécessaire!" brillant au fond des paupières.

Ah non, alors!

Roy félicita intérieurement les tailleurs de l'armée, qui avait dessiné des uniformes certes un peu pénibles à mettre tous les matins, mais drôlement pratiques, notamment pour retenir un lieutenant un peu fuyard. Il y avait là un col visiblement fait pour qu'on s'y accroche et qu'on tire…

Enfin, il avait d'autres préoccupations que les couturières nationales, surtout que Jean semblait s'être très bien remis de sa surprise et répondait au baiser… Avec enthousiasme, en plus! Mais que demandait le peuple?

Bah, en fait, il s'en fichait de ce que demandait le peuple! C'était pas pour rien qu'il voulait devenir Généralissime, après tout!

Il préférait grandement trouver ce que demandait Jean, ou plutôt ce que signifiaient les soupirs ou les grognements que ses mains déclenchaient… Et puis finalement, il aimait bien la porte, ou au moins, il la trouvait bien pratique tandis qu'il poussait le blond contre le bois et qu'il continuait ses explorations.

Sa bouche quitta celle de son subordonné et glissa vers son cou, qui commença à mordiller avec bonne humeur, parce qu'il n'y avait rien de plus attirant qu'un Havoc penché en arrière sur sa chaise, s'étirant avec langueur et dévoilant son cou aux yeux affamés de tous les occupants du bureau… Combien de fois il avait eu envie d'y goûter, de s'en régaler, même… Et maintenant qu'il pouvait enfin le faire, la seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit, c'était qu'il avait bien fait d'attendre…

"Mmmm…" lâcha t'il pour marquer son appréciation avant de faire glisser sa langue vers le haut jusqu'à titiller le lobe d'oreille à sa portée.

Roy sentit une main passer dans ses cheveux et tirer dessus doucement. Il ignora le geste, trop occuper à suçoter avec régal le petit bout de chair et à apprécier par la même occasion les frissons du corps collé contre le sien. Mais les doigts tremblotants se firent bientôt franchement douloureux et après avoir perdu une pleine poignée de cheveux, Roy finit par redresser la tête avec un grognement irrité.

Fronçant les sourcils, il s'apprêtait à promettre une vengeance rapide face à cette violence non méritée quand il croisa le regard hagard de Havoc. Ah ben non, alors! Hors de question que le blond lui fasse le coup de la vierge effarouchée qui ne couche pas le premier soir! Il coupa court aux protestations éventuelles en l'embrassant de nouveau, prenant cette fois pleine possession de ses lèvres, et étouffant les objections de sa langue. La main dans ses cheveux se fit à nouveau agressive, mais cette fois, il était loin de s'en plaindre, tandis que Jean finissait par se détendre et se collait contre lui. C'est qu'il pouvait être entreprenant, quand il voulait!

Roy refusa de rompre le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'ils n'en puissent plus, et il profita de l'occasion pour retourner s'attaquer au cou qui le narguait depuis si longtemps. Il mordilla, suça et lécha avec abandon, bien décidé à y laisser sa marque. Il entendit Jean protester faiblement, mais c'était tellement peu crédible, surtout quand ces murmures étaient entrecoupés de soupirs…

Il sourit contre la peau salée de son lieutenant et retourna à coups de langue s'emparer de ses lèvres. Sa main glissa le long du flanc du blond, aussi discrètement que possible, autrement dit pas du tout, jusqu'à trouver la hanche fine. Il s'y agrippa et l'attira encore plus contre lui, lâchant un murmure ravi et amusé.

Il se retint à grand peine de demander si Jean avait gardé son arme sur lui ou s'il était juste content de le voir, ce qui aurait été très cliché et d'un fort mauvais goût, et surtout inutile quand un simple sourcil dressé suffisait à faire passer l'idée.

"C'est votre faute." répliqua Havoc en se plaquant une main sur le cou.

Hm, alors c'était ça qui le rendait dans cet état? Voilà une information qui pouvait s'avérer intéressante… Roy était en train de commencer à fomenter des plans machiavéliques pour s'assurer que Jean n'irait jamais voir ailleurs quand toutes ses belles idées se firent lâchement la malle, ne laissant derrière elles que poussière mentale et plaisir inattendu.

Il baissa la tête et s'aperçut que Jean avait fourbement contre-attaqué en posant une main hardie sur son entrejambe et qu'il le caressait doucement. Il grogna quand la caresse se fit plus poussée et il fit un pas en avant pour se presser contre le blond et s'assurer qu'ils y prennent tous les deux du plaisir.

Il se retrouva bientôt en train d'haleter, son bassin ondulant contre celui de Jean, une main posée de façon éhontée dans le creux des reins de ce dernier, à alterner baisers humides et morsures légères. La tête lui tournait légèrement, mais impossible de dire si c'était l'alcool ou les soupirs rauques du blond dans son oreille et le rythme de leurs hanches.

"Colonel…" lâcha Jean d'une voix étranglée.

En réponse, Roy donna un mouvement de bassin un peu violent, déclenchant un cri étouffé mêlant douleur et plaisir. Il sentit des doigts s'enfoncer dans le tissu de son uniforme, s'accrochant à ses épaules, et Jean lui rendit baiser pour baiser, caresse pour caresse jusqu'à ce que Roy se retrouve à se mordre la lèvre pour étouffer son orgasme.

Il entendit la respiration alanguie du blond dans son cou et il se permit un sourire satisfait.

"Dire que je voulais juste vous mettre au lit et vous souhaiter bonne nuit…" soupira Havoc, brisant le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

Roy releva la tête, le considéra et son sourire s'agrandit, prenant une connotation quelque peu grivoise.

"Moi, c'est vous que j'ai envie de mettre au lit." rétorqua Roy avec un haussement de sourcils équivoque.

Jean eut un rire essoufflé et secoua la tête.

"Je préfèrerais prendre une douche."

Roy hocha la tête et recula, fier de pouvoir se tenir encore debout. Il tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Il lança à Jean un sourire par-dessus son épaule.

"Ca peut se faire, aussi." approuva t'il, la tête remplie d'images de Havoc sous la douche. "Vous venez?"

Le lieutenant regarda la main tendue de son supérieur une seconde, avant de tendre sa propre main et de prendre celle offerte, se laissant entraîner vers l'étage.

FIN.


End file.
